1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for analyzing a honeycomb structure, and a program and an analysis device for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is so far known a honeycomb structure including walls that form a plurality of cells serving as flow paths for a fluid. Such a honeycomb structure is utilized, for example, in a catalyst carrier for carrying a catalyst that purifies exhaust gas from automobile engines (see, e.g., Patent Literature (PTL) 1).
Because the honeycomb structure is exposed to a high-temperature fluid such as the exhaust gas, the honeycomb structure preferably has high thermal shock resistance. Analyzing a temperature distribution inside the honeycomb structure when exposed to the fluid is often demanded to evaluate the thermal shock resistance. In general, as a method of analyzing a temperature distribution inside an object, it is known to perform a heat transfer analysis in accordance with, e.g., the finite element method or the finite volume method (see, e.g., PTL 2). It is further known that a heat transfer coefficient between an object and a fluid is usually approximated by a constant value (see, e.g., Non Patent Literature (NPL) 1).